


I had a son once

by huff_le_puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Lily, Molly and Dora all miss their sons, whom they are separated from by someone named Death. They all reflect.





	I had a son once

I had a son once.

 

Nearly the entire world knows him, by now.

I wonder how he'll deal with the fame when he gets there. Will he be arrogant and conceited? I hope not.

 

I remember when he was born, James fainted. I nearly broke his hand. 

 

He looked so much like James, even as a baby. What, with the same messy black hair. He had my eyes. 'Greener than grass, Lily Flower!' 

 

He won't remember me.

 

\----------

 

I had a son once.

 

To be fair, I had six of them, but he's different.

 

I can't see him again, not until it's my time.

 

I wish I hadn't yelled at him so much. If only he could see his joke shop now. Hundreds of customers every day. He would be so proud!

I can almost see the look on his face; His brown eyes squinting as he throws his head back in a laugh, he'd hug George, maybe prank one of us...

 

He was such a mischievous boy, up until he died.

 

I wish I could hug him again.

 

\------------

 

I had a son once.

 

He was born into wartime, I hope he never knows what it was like, I hope he never lives it. If he does, my death will have gone to waste, right?

 

I remember those first few days. He went from brown eyes to green to blue. Blue hair to red to brown.

 

Remus was terrified. I wonder if he liked steak as much as his father did.

 

I know Harry was the right choice, but I can't help but envy him.


End file.
